


Campbell's Right Hand Man

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Angst, David and Jasper are engaged, David makes some bad decisions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jasper is a camp counselor, Jasper lives, M/M, This is all Kat's fault, inspired by Non-Stop from Hamilton, it's a lot of references tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: Jasper is helpless, Max knows David will never be satisfied, and David has to go.Gwen is sick of people being stupid.





	Campbell's Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittythelitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittythelitter/gifts).



> Inspired by two animatic's and my friend's love of Jasper.
> 
> In this AU, David chose Mr. Campbell during Parent's Day.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2vvX433H4g  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqbUD9jeqBI

“Davey... We need to talk, man.” Jasper was standing in the doorway, letting the wooden frame support his weight. He was wearing a long green t-shirt (one of David’s, the man was built like a beanpole) that nearly covered his neon boxers. David smiled at the sight.

“Good evening, Jasper!” he beamed, moving from his suitcases to wrap his arms around the other man. “Sorry I’ve been so busy with packing, I’m almost done.” Jasper looked around their bedroom, their bedroom which was now half-empty, devoid of all things related to camping and nature. He looked at the corner which usually held the tent that he  _ always  _ tripped on when getting ready for bed, that he always told David to move, to put in the garage, but was always returned to the corner when their family camping trips ended. It was empty, and Jasper felt tears spring to eyes.

“Davey...” He saw his fiancee‘s face change, trademark smile slipping from his face.

“I told you, I have to leave. Mr. Campbell wants me to be his right-hand man.”

“But Thailand, Davey? It’s so far, and for so long. Camp just ended, I thought, maybe...” Jasper pulled himself out of the hold, before he got too comfortable in it, before he forgot what he was saying. “...I thought this would be enough for you.” He turned away, not wanting to see his expression. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it held. “I thought  _ we _ were enough for you.”

“Jasper, you and Max are all I ever wanted!” He could hear David taking steps behind him. “But look how good this opportunity is, at how lucky we are right now!”

“How lucky  _ we _ are?” Jasper whirled to face him, unable to believe the look of pure joy on David’s face. He was sure only astonishment was visible on his own.

The expression didn’t seem to bother David at all. “Well, of course! Think of all the good I can do for Camp Campbell!”

“Are you trippin’, Davey? This is fucking whack!” He was gonna cry now, he was sure of it. His lip trembled, his eyes scrunched shut... He just felt so  _ helpless _ .

“Jasper...”

“I’m gonna go make hot chocolate,” he interrupted, heading back into the hallway. “Do you want any? I know you need to finish packing, after all.” There was a pause and he swore David was going to stop him, tell him this whole thing was nuts, and he wasn’t going anywhere. Instead, there was only a hum of assent before returning to rummage around in his suitcases. So Jasper shut the door behind him, though not nearly as loud as he wanted to.

“I tried to warn you.” Jasper jumped at the voice, turning and wiping his eyes on his shoulder as quickly as he could. Max was standing behind him, near the bathroom. He was still wearing his hoodie, and Jasper could spot Mr. Honeynuts tucked into its grandiose pocket.

“Hey, little man,” he stuttered, trying to stop his voice from cracking, “what are you doing up-”

“Cut the shit, Jasper, I heard everything. You don’t need to pretend, dumbass.” Max was insulting him (what else was new) but his digs lacked their usual vinegar. Before Jasper could contemplate on this, the kid was speaking again. “He will never be satisfied.” Jasper’s brain jumped back to the last time he had heard that statement. It had been the first time David had officially invited Jasper over. The first time he officially met Max not a camper he was in charge of, but as David’s son.

_ “He’ll get bored of you, you know. He’ll get bored, and he’ll leave you, and it’ll just be the two of us again. He will never be satisfied with you.” _

Jasper had written it off at the time as Max being jealous, not used to sharing David’s attention, but now...

“He will never be satisfied with us,” Max continued, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at the floor, so that his face was shadowed in the dark. “And nothing will change that. Not tears, not a ring, not adoption papers, none of it.” Jasper’s fingers couldn’t help but jump to the gold band on his finger. It suddenly felt much heavier. “He will do whatever it t-takes to appease Cameron f-f-fucking Campbell, and nothing,  _ nothing, _ we do can... c-can...” Jasper realized Max was sobbing, and did the first thing that came to his head. He walked over, bent down, and took Max into a hug. For the first time in their knowing each other, Max didn’t pushing him away.

* * *

David wasn’t really sure why Gwen insisted on being there. Sure, it was nice of her to say good-bye, but they could have met up at a coffee shop or something the day before. But no, she muttered something about idiots and told him she’d be driving the three of them to the airport. He appreciated the gesture though. He thought that it meant he would be able to talk to Jasper and Max during the long car ride, and was excited at the prospect. 

That didn’t happen though. Most of the ride was Gwen’s favorite pop station playing quietly while they otherwise sat in silence. He tried initiating a conversation a few times, but the one word answers eventually deterred him. 

Perhaps they were tired. Jasper hadn’t returned to bed until after David had already fallen asleep, and hadn’t woken up when David slipped free of his arms to go make breakfast. And Max was curled up next to Jasper in the backseat, and, despite the scowl on his face, was resting his head on Jasper’s torso. The two of them gave David an urge to grin and grab his phone. It was nice to see them finally getting along.

Or maybe they were as excited as he was. Three months in Thailand, camping in the woods and learning about new branches of camp of Camp Campbell? He couldn’t imagine anything better! Think of how wonderful espionage and guerilla warfare camp would be! And if this went well, Mr. Campbell said that maybe one day, he would become the co-owner of Camp Campbell. He couldn’t think of anything more wonderful.

Eventually, they pulled up to the air strip. David wasn’t really sure why they had to take off from a dirt runway in the middle of the forest, but he certainly liked the look of the place. Mr. Campbell had even taken the time to cover the plane in pine branches so it blended right in with the landscape. Talk about respecting the beauty of nature!

“Ah, there you are Davey!” The man exclaimed upon seeing him, “Come give me a hand with this. Jacob and Grace can help too.” Once the four of the them had moved all the branches off the biplane, and moved all David’s luggage into the cargo pit, it was time. “Say your good-byes Davey. I’ll get the plane started up,” Mr. Campbell assured him, “But don’t take to long. The woods have ears...” His eyes darted along the treeline, but David wasn’t worried.

Gwen came up to him first, crushing him in a hug, slapping his back harder than was most likely necessary. “Stay safe, okay?” she whispered, voice more delicate than he had ever heard it.

“Of course, Gwen! I’m with Mr. Campbell!” He responded, trying to reassure her. How could he be any safer! He heard her mutter something, maybe “That’s what I’m afraid of” and she stepped back.

Max was next. He knelt, meeting Max’s eye level. The boy came up to him tentatively, looking at the ground. “You’re the worst and I hate you, but I don’t want to be stuck with Jasper’s shitty 90’s music forever, so you better come back really fucking quickly, okay?” 

“Okay, I will,” he promised, “I love you too, Max.” He was engulfed in one of Max’s one-second hugs, before his son ran back to stand behind Gwen. Which only left the good-bye he was least looking forward to. 

Jasper walked up to him slowly, sad smile that had become all too familiar plastered on his face. He knew Jasper was upset with him, he wasn’t stupid. But he also knew he needed to do this. This was his shot, to do everything he ever wanted to do. Still, he wasn’t sure Jasper was even going to say good-bye.

His worries were quickly found lacking.

Jasper suddenly sprinted at him, wrapping his arms around David like he was going to be dragged away at any moment. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Davey.” 

David caught him easily, hoisting him into a hug of his own. “I’m gonna miss you too, Jasper. I love you so much. But I’ll be back before either of us know it, okay? Trust me.”

Jasper smiled at him, tear-filled eyes reflecting the cloudless sky. “I always do.” And they were kissing, harder and fiercer than anything David had ever experienced. Jasper’s hands were tightly wound in his hair, to the point where David was sure it should have hurt, their faces wet, lips tasting of salt, of sadness David knew was not his own.

“Ahem.”

They snapped apart and David felt off-balance, suddenly thrown out of orbit, the sun he rotated around incredibly out of reach. But Mr. Campbell was giving him a disapproving look, so David did his best not to show it.

“Now that that’s over, ready to go Davey?” Mr. Campbell asked, tugging open the door to the cockpit. He held out his hand.

David looked back, eyes scanning what would soon be miles below him. Gwen glaring at him, standing a little bit in front of Max and Jasper... Looking at the two of them made his throat hurt. Max was holding onto to Jasper’s pants leg, facing back toward the car. His hood was up, and his shoulders were shaking minutely, the way they always did when Max was pretending he wasn’t crying. Jasper had a hand placed on his head, stroking it slowly. His fiancee had none of Max’s qualms, looking at David with tears openly streaming down his face. He gave David a little wave with his unoccupied hand, before shoving it into his pocket. David felt a tug in the core of his chest.

_ I shouldn’t leave. _

He stood there for a moment, lost. He looked between the two constants in his life, his idol and the family he had created for himself, and made his decision.

He turned to Mr. Campbell and gave him the Camp Campbell salute.

_ I am not going to miss my shot. _

“Ready when you are, sir!”


End file.
